


Birthday Bash

by EJWalters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: its virgils birthday!, so his boys spoil him rotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: It's Virgil's Birthday so his two boyfriends just smother him in love and affection.





	Birthday Bash

It was Virgil’s birthday. And he didn’t really like a big deal made out of his birthdays, just wanted a quiet night in with his boyfriends Logan and Emerson. Which he did. What he didn’t expect, though, was for the two of them to combine forces and take him to get a manicure and a pedicure, take him shopping, take him to his favorite restaurant, and then to his favorite ice cream shop. He tried protesting, but they just wouldn’t have it.  
“We want to pamper you,” Emerson had said, “It’s your birthday and we’re pampering you.”  
He let it drop after that.  
He actually enjoyed himself and liked that the nail tech didn’t judge him when he actually wanted his nails painted (his emo self chose black with a purple accent nail. His brother would be so proud).  
Before they went out, Logan insisted on doing his makeup. He kept it simple, natural with perfectly winged eyeliner and some purple glitter. Virgil loved it.  
When they got home, they watched Nightmare Before Christmas and cuddled on the couch.  
Virgil smiled up at them, “Thank you for all this.”  
Emerson kissed him, “Anytime, snowflake.”  
Logan chuckled, “We still haven’t even given you your presents.”  
Virgil’s jaw dropped, “What are you talking about? Those weren’t my presents?”  
Emerson shook his head and go up, “Nope! I’m giving you a strip tease!”  
Virgil went beat red in less than a second.  
The other two laughed.  
“Not really,” Logan assured, “Today’s splurge was a group effort from your brother Remy, Roman, Patton, and Emile. Emerson and I still have yet to give you your gifts from the two of us.”  
Emerson paused the film, “Be right back,” and left for their shared room.  
Virgil looked up at Logan, “You guys didn’t get me anything too expensive did you?”  
“They were well within the budget to purchase,” Logan promised.  
He let out a little breath, “Good.”  
Emerson came back a few moments later with two gifts wrapped pristinely. Virgil could only guess Logan had been the one to wrap them. Virgil grabbed the bigger one and carefully unwrapped it to find a special edition copy of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes hiding underneath the printed paper.  
“Oh my gosh,” he gasped, “No way.”  
Emerson grinned, “Yes way.”  
Virgil looked up at him, “You got this for me?”  
“Sure did!”  
Virgil kissed him, “Thank you.”  
Emerson chuckled, “It was no big. I thought you’d like it.”  
Virgil just stared at it for a moment before he moved on to the second gift. Under the starry wrapping paper was a good pen set. The specific kind that Virgil really liked. He grinned and kissed Logan, “Thank you, Lo.”  
Logan smiled, “You’re very welcome, my dear.”  
They cuddled up together and Emerson and Logan both kissed Virgil on the cheek and said “Happy Birthday, baby,” in unison.  
Virgil smiled. Best birthday ever.


End file.
